Wolf within
by LadyOrchid1028
Summary: Bella goes to live with her dad in forks, as she's there she falls in love with sam uley , but along the way she discovers something about herself.Bella and Sam all the way
1. Chapter 1

**summary: Bella goes to forks to live with her dad, but she falls in love with a hot guy named Sam Uley, aong the way she discovers something about her self.**

Chapter 1

_Bella's pov_

I stood in the airport. My mother, Renee, clinging to my arm. Sobbing over and over about how she was going to miss me.

"Mom, my flights about to leave and I need my arm to go with me" I said. But she just cried even harder. I patted her arm and pulled free from her death grip.

"But I don't want you to go" she sobbed

"Mom, I'll email you ever other day when I can" I said

With a quick good-bye, I ran to the gate. Gave my ticket and took my seat on the plane.

"_This is your captain speaking, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for lift off" a voice over the intercom said. _After the plane waslifted into the sky I began to fall asleep. My brain was tried from all the sobbing and weeping Renee did at the airport and I needed to get some rest for in a few hours I was going to see daddy again.

**This my first story guy so fill free to give me any ideas**

**and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella's first day in Forks

_Bella's Pov_

I looked for my dad through the crowd but couldn't find him. I wondered around aimlessly

"Bella!" someone shouted

I turned around and found my dad dressed in his police uniform standing there in front of me

"Daddy!" I said. I launched myself at him and hugged him as hard as I could

"Good to see you bells" chuckled my dad. Oh how I missed him. I pulled away from his body and got my luggage and waved my hand to tell him to lead the way. We started to walk to the parking lot where his cruiser sat; he took my luggage and put it in the trunk

"So, dad anything exciting happen like, uh, a girlfriend or painting the house or a girlfriend?" I ask slyly as I climb into the car. He gave me a look that answered my question. Apparently not yet.

He drove up to a yellow house. I got out and took my luggage upstairs to my old room that I haven't been in since last summer. I went downstairs to cook dinner since it was around 7:00. I looked in the freezer and pantry but found hardly anything left, not even a rat would be satisfied. I would go to the store but I didn't have a car so I asked dad if it were of if we could order pizza and he just laughed and said

"Bells, I've lived these past few months without your cooking I can live another night without it, pizzas ok, I practically live off that stuff"

"And I don't know how you survived" I laughed. I picked up the phone and called the nearest pizza place and ordered two large pizzas. One for me and one for dad, you're probably saying 'Damn, girl can eat' well I can eat two large pizzas by myself and still stay thin, I eat a lot.

The pizza arrived 30 minutes later. I stuffed my face with pizza and finished in record time while my dad was on his 3rd piece. I got up and went upstairs after saying goodnight to dad; I took a shower and dressed in a Victoria secret Tan cami top with satin trim and Full-length pants that have an elastic back with satin drawstring and fell in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Gorgeous man

Chapter 3: Gorgeous Man at the grocery store

Bella's Pov

I woke to the sound of thunder outside my bedroom window.

I glanced at the clock and groaned.

It was too early to get up.

But no matter how I tried, my mind or body would not go to sleep even when they know they shouldn't be up at this time.

I was meaning to go to the groceries store, so since I'm up (Stupid mind) I'll go today. I hoped out of bed and made a bee-line to my closet, got dressed in black skinny jeans with a black shirt with a big blue happy face on the front and put on my black and blue converses (I love black and blue).

I headed downstairs and ran into the kitchen to find a barely awake Charlie with his nodding off as he ate leftover pizza.

I frowned at his choice of breakfast but said nothing about it.

"Hey, dad do you think you could drive me to the grocery store?" I asked him. He mumbled a yes, he grabbed his keys and coat and dragged his feet to the car.

I followed him to the car; I opened the door but stopped in my tracks when I saw something move in the corner of my eye.

I turned around so fast I surprised myself.

I looked around but didn't see anything in the forest, huh, must have been a deer.

I got in the car and told Charlie to drive like a maniac, he gave me a disapproving look, opps I forgot he was a cop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Call me when you're almost done, ok Bella?" Charlie says,

"Ok, dad" I said as I get out of the car, I shut the door and walk to the entrance.

I walk down the Elise's picking up snacks and food, when I got to the Meat Elise my attention was so focused on the meat that I didn't watch where I was going and ran into someone. I fell down on the floor, with 'The someone' on top of me; I looked up but found the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

He was big, his muscles were large but delicately defined, and his shoulders were so wide that they took up the width of the couch. His skin was a rich russet hue and his hair was chopped, thick, shiny ebony. His eyes were a dark brown. The worst part was that I could feel every inch of him. The feel of his ripped abs through his tight green shirt was killing me and it didn't help that his denim shorts were hanging low on his hips.

He was so sexy.

And from the look I'm getting from him he thinks I am too.

**A.N: so guys what do you think, and what was it she saw?**

**You'll find out in a few chapters. **

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Author Note

**A.N**

**Just so you know guys, Bella is a lot different. **

**More confident and loves to drive fast.**

**She loves cars and is a little badass.**

**She doesn't admit she loves Sam just yet; she makes him fight for her attention.**

**Sam is a werewolf and he just imprinted on her. **

**Don't be afraid to ask questions **


	5. Holy smokes! Is This man sexy or what?

Chapter 4: Holy smokes! Is this man sexy or what?

_Bella's Pov_

We stared at each for quite some time before I managed to snap out of the trance his eyes bestowed on me. I raised my eyebrow

"Sir, if you be so kind as to get off of me" I said

That seemed to snap him out of the trance but he still looked a little dazed. Hey, I know just how you feel man.

He smiled, (oh that smile) and got up. I felt a little lost from not having the feel of his body against mine.

I felt an urge in me wanting to go up to him and feel his soft lips against mine, to feel his muscles underneath my hand, to run my hands through his soft hair. I pushed the urge aside and got up off the floor.

"I'm sorry mister……"I said waiting for him to tell me his name

"Uley, Sam Uley" he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine

"Well yeah, uh, sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" I said

"Oh, it's okay I wasn't watching where I was going either, instead I was watching a pair of beautiful eyes" he said, oh so he wants flirt, bring it on dude.

"Oh, and whose pair of eyes managed to capture your attention Mr. Uley?" I said with a husky voice while looking at him through my eyelashes.

His breathing hitched a little but that didn't stop him

"No, I couldn't possibly tell that to a stranger" he said

"It's okay I won't tell anyone" I said His breathing increased.

"No no I can't tell" he said through his difficult breathing

I knew a way to get him to tell me the name of this woman. (I knew it was me but I wanted him to say it)

With a smirk on my face I strode up to him, my lips millimeters away from his, my body up against him so close I could feel his heart beat.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked my voice an octave lower than it normally was.

His breathing increased even more

"Because I don't know her name" he managed to spit out

I pressed even closer to him

And raked my fingers down his chest

"Maybe you could point her out" I said against his lips

"Maybe I could" he said while looking down at my lips

"Then point her out" I murmured

"I'll give you a hint; she is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, her silky brown hair frames her beautiful sexy face, her breasts the perfect size and her lips are a sexy pink color, she has those deep brown eyes I could get lost in them for days" he said

"Hmm, I got no clue, I got to go my dad's waiting for me" I said while I took a few steps back, got my cart and speed walked to the checkout lines leaving him rejected.

When I got to the casher, the guy started checking me out. It took all I have not to pop a sucker where the sun don't shine

"Hey, my eyes are up here buddy" I said while pointing to my eyes, (what is up with the eyes?)

He finally meets my eyes with a lust filled stare, EW, creepy.

He started ringing up my items while glancing at me a few times, once he was done I quickly paid and rushed to the exit.

I called dad, he said he was going to be there in an hour because apparently it's really busy today at the police station, what a load of crap.

I waited for exactly 15 minutes when I finally grew impatient and irritated.

Someone in a Red Camaro (**A.N: is that how you spell it?)**Pulled up next to me, I was practically drooling over it, Hey I can't help, it's a sexy car.

The person rolled down the window to reveal the sexy beast I ran into inside, he leaned over the passenger seat and raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I thought you said your dad was waiting for you" he said rather smugly

"Well, I guess not because if he was I would be gone by now" I said

"Well, where is your dad?" He asked seeming really concerned

"He is at the police station" I said which seemed to increase his concern

"Why is he at the police station?" he asked

"Guess" I said, I decided to have a little fun

"He got arrested?" It sounded more like a question

"I don't know you tell me" I said smugly

"Well, I could just go down to the station and ask" He said

"No, you can't, they won't allow it" I said

"They will when they find out I work there" he said with a smirk on his face

"Well, go down there and ask, and when you do tell me what you found out" I said.

I started down the road that leads to my home, with the bags in each hand, it may be a far walk but a little exercise never hurt anyone.

He pulled up next to me, turned the car off, got out and started walking with me

"Hey, I can give you a lift home if you want" he said

"No thanks, I don't ride with strangers" I said, I speed up a little

"We are not strangers" he said

"Oh really, cause last time I checked if you don't know each other's name, and since I know yours but you don't know mine technically we're strangers" I said

"Well, tell me your name and then we won't be strangers" he said

I sighed; I might as well tell him

"My names Isabella, Bella for short" I said glancing at him

What I saw freaked me out.

His eyes were filled with love.

Whoa there buddy we just met.

"That's a beautiful name" he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end I ended up getting a ride from him.

When I got home I couldn't get his face out of my mind.

I went for a walk to clear my mind and to be alone but something tells me I'm not alone.

**Ok guys I made it longer**

**And plz any ideas are welcome**

**Review!!!!!!!!**


	6. author note 2

**Author Note**

**Ok guys I was thinking of giving Bella a twin sister that's a slut but they don't look anything alike. You know fraternal twins **

**Bella's sister made out with Bella's boyfriend a few months before Bella came and she hasn't forgiven her yet and she never will**

**And also there is no Cullen's in this story.**

**So tell me yes to the sis thing or no**

**Vote and I shall add!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 5

I turned the engine off and walked inside the station. My keys dangling from my hand while I carried the large casserole dish to give to the officers. Men in all shapes and sizes scurried past me as I walked to my father's office, wearing only a black T-shirt, jeans, boots and a pair of sunglasses. As I reached his office I noticed he had someone with him. Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Yummy from the store. I leaned my hip against the open door, shifting the dish from one arm to the other and smirked.

"Hello," I said.

My dad and Mr. Sam Uley both snapped their heads to the door and smiled. My dad rose from his seat and approached me with open arms.

"Hello Honey, how was your day," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders and shifted my gaze to Mr. Uley. I think a few flies flew into my mouth because I couldn't keep my mouth closed. He was even more yummy in his officer uniform. The pants fit perfectly around his thighs and ass and his shirt made his muscles look big and just damn sexy. I placed the casserole dish on my dad's desk and hugged my dad back. As I pulled back I once again shifted my gaze to Mr. Uley

"Nice to see you again ," I said in a husky voice.

His breathing picked up and his gaze became smoldering.

"Sam," he said.

I sighed at the sound of his voice and was ready to have his babies. I once again looked at my dad to see he had a puzzled look on his face. Probably trying to figure out how I knew Sam. He gave me look that said he would ask later. That's what I get for having a co as a father.

"I brought lunch for you boys," I said to my dad.

My dad smiled with glee and looked eagerly toward the tin foil wrapped dish.

"Thanks Hon, I am sure the boys will be excited," he said.

"Well I guess I'll see you later dad….. ," I said

"Sam" he said.

"My bad, Sam" I said with a quiver in my voice.

And by the smirk on Sam's face he heard it to. I walked out of the Police station and rushed to my car, eager to get away from Sam and regain my composure. My face dripped with sweat and my whole body was on fire. What was happening to me?

**A.N: Sorry for taking like 2 years to update. **

**Not going to make excuses so I won't explain.**


	8. Chapter 6

I leaned against the tree gasping for breath. My body was covered with sweat yet I was shivering. I screamed in pain when a spasm went through my body and collapsed thinking I was dying. I haven't even reached 21. I'll miss out on shoving my card in front of anybody who would look my way and say "I'm 21 years old dude," or drinking myself into oblivion.

My thoughts were interrupted when another spasm flowed throughout my body making me feel like my nerves were bring sawed off in the most gruesome way. My back arched and my feet curled as I heard my bones crack and my muscles stretched. When I screamed one last time, the forest became quiet and all that could be heard was my quick breathing and the sound of twigs snapped under a creature's foot.

I crawled toward the water, for my mouth was begging for water, and looked into the river. A beautiful snow white wolf looked back up at me. Her eyes were a dark green that could be seen for miles, her sculpture was magnificent, her size resembled a German Shepherd, muscles were placed throughout her body making her size seem more intimidating. I cocked my head and so did she. I realized I was the wolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam POV:

I leaned against my chair and sigh, god she was gorgeous. Her body was so amazing; she had curves in all the right places, her breasts were so plump and perky that I couldn't keep my eyes away.

Her dark hair fell down her shoulders and past her waist. Her eyes, though, have acquired my attention the most. Her eyes were a dark brown and were always sparkling with amusement.

My need for her was burning through my veins in a way I have never experienced with another woman. I needed her. Bad.


End file.
